Blood Moon
by Mirukarumi
Summary: Bella returned to the meadow like in New Moon, but instead of escaping, she got bitten and turned into a vampire by Laurent. This is the story. Read and review please! :D
1. The Meadow

**My first Twilight series fanfiction. Ive been playing with the thought of what would have happened if she was turned then, so i deciced to write it and find out. To tell you the truth, i dont really know where this story is heading, so sugestions are more then welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Everything pretty much belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**The meadow part closly follows that of the book because i didnt want it too out there. hehe**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Full Moon

Chapter 1: The Meadow

Just when I thought I was lost I stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples, and there, just like I remembered, was the meadow.

It was the same place, of that I was instantly sure. I still couldn't believe how symmetrical it was. It was as perfectly rounded as if someone had intentionally created it by tearing out the trees, but leaving no evidence of the violence in the waving grass.

Somewhere to my right I heard the quiet bubble of the stream and all around I heard the squawks and calls of the local birds.

The place wasn't nearly so stunning without the sunlight, but it was still very beautiful and serene, like a painting. There weren't any wildflowers – for it was the wrong season – and the tall grass swayed in the light breeze reminding me of ripples across a lake.

It was the same place…but it didn't hold what I had been searching for.

The disappointment was nearly as instantaneous as the recognition. My knees gave in and I sank down right where I was, at the edge of the clearing, gasping for the breath that was hard coming.

What was the point of going any further? Nothing lingered here. Nothing more than the painful memories I could have called back at any given time. If I wanted to endure the pain – the pain that now held me frozen in place, kneeing on the forest floor. There was nothing special about this place without _him_ here to give it meaning.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to find here. This place was empty of everything, just like everywhere else. Just like my nightmares.

I shuddered and my head swirled dizzily.

At least I came alone. I suddenly felt thankful as I realized that. If I had discovered the meadow with Jake…well, there was no way he wouldn't have noticed the abyss I was falling into. How could I have explained the way I curled up in a ball on the mossy floor and held my arms over my chest to keep the empty hole from tearing me apart? It was both better and easier that I didn't have an audience.

Also I would have had to explain why I was in such a hurry to leave. Jacob would have assumed, that after all the trouble we went through to locate the stupid place, I would have wanted to stay for more than a few hours.

But I wanted to leave and I wanted to leave now.

Already I was trying to find the strength in my legs to stand, forcing myself really, to stay up. There was too much pain, and I would crawl if need be.

How lucky that I was alone!

_Alone_.

I repeated with grim satisfaction as I wrenched myself to my feet despite the pain. It was at precisely that moment that a figure stepped out from the cover of the trees, some thirty passes north of where I stood.

A confusing array of emotions shot through me in a second. The first being surprise; I was far from any trail and I hadn't expected company. Then, as my eyes zeroed in on the person, a rush of hope slammed into me at seeing the utter stillness and the pallid skin of the motionless figure. I viciously suppressed it, fighting the equally harsh lash of pain as my eyes saw the face beneath the black hair. It wasn't the face I wanted to see. Next was fear: this was not the face I grieved for, but it was close enough for me to know that this person was no stray hiker. And finally, at the end, recognition.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure.

It was a very irrational response. I probably should have stopped in fear.

Yes, fear would have made much more sense, but all I felt was an overwhelming satisfaction. Here was the connection I sought. The proof that _he_ still existed, somewhere in the same world I did.

He looked just the same; I guess it was so very silly, so very human of me, to expect him to look different. But there was something…I couldn't quite put my figure on it. Something was off.

"Bella?" He asked, looking astonished.

"You remember me." I smiled. I knew that I shouldn't be so happy that a vampire remembered my name.

He grinned, exposing teeth. "I didn't expect to see you around here." He walked comfortably towards me, his expression confused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you went to Alaska to live with Tanya's family."

He stopped about ten passes away.

"Your right," he agreed with a nod. "I did go to Alaska. Still…When I found the Cullen place empty I thought they'd move on." I could tell he was curious. His head was cocked to the side and his mouth was turned down in a thoughtful frown.

It took me a second to compose myself. I had to swallow a lump that had formed in my throat. "They did move on," I choked out.

"Hmm, interesting," he murmured to himself. "I'm surprised they left you here. Weren't you kind of a pet of theirs?"

At the precise moment, I realized why he looked the same – too much the same. After I was told he went to live with Tanya's family I pictured him with the same golden eyes that…all _good_ vampires had. I couldn't even force my mind to say the name.

Involuntarily I took a step back, and his dark red eyes followed the movement.

"Do they visit often?" He asked casually, his voice still polite, but his stance shifted towards me slightly.

"Lie," a beautiful voice whispered in my head.

_His_ voice startled me, but I listened to it.

"Now and again." I tried to make my voice light, pleasant, like Laurent's.

"Hmm," he said again. "Their house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…"

I paled slightly. "Hmm," was all I could manage without giving myself away.

"Well the next time they visit I will have to tell them you stopped by, the will be disappointed they missed you."

He hmmed again and looked around the clearing.

It suddenly occurred to me. Why was Laurent here?

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" My voice sounded too high, even to me.

The question made him pause. "I like Tanya very much, and her sister Irina even more," he mused. "The restrictions are difficult…," he smiled at me. "I cheat sometimes."

I couldn't swallow and I was having an even harder time breathing.

"So what brought you all the way back here?" I tried to keep my voice even. I was scared now.

"Don't move," the voice in my head warned me. I almost nodded in agreement.

"Well, I actually came here as a favor for Victoria." He took another step towards me and made a face. "She won't be happy about this."

Now the voice snarled, and I almost jumped.

"'Bout what?" I said eagerly, wanting him to continue talking.

He was glaring into the trees, away from me. I took this opportunity and took a step back. His head snapped to face me again and he smiled – the expression made him look like a black-haired angel.

"About me killing you," he answered in a purr.

I took another staggering step back. The loud growling in my head made it hard to hear.

I stared at him in horror.

He sniffed at the air that swirled around me in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he muttered, inhaling deeply.

I tensed for the spring, cringing as Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head, no longer crystal clear. It must be from the fright I was feeling.

His name burst through the protective walls I had placed around it. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ I was going to die now, so it shouldn't matter if I thought his name. _I love you._

"It won't hurt at all," he said, trying to comfort me. Then he disappeared. Quick as a flash he was at my side and he buried his teeth right above my collarbone.

I screamed. It _hurt_ and it hurt badly. It felt like my body was draining away. Well, I guess that really was what was happening. Laurent was draining my blood, my life-force from my body. I was going to die soon.

But then he stopped, and pulled away, whipping his head to the side and sniffed. Then he threw me into the cover of the trees and turned around. Slowly backing away from where he stood. His eyes stayed rooted to a spot in the forest about fifty passes to my left. I scanned the side of the clearing, through blurry eyes, trying to spot what it was he saw. There was nothing

That's when I saw it, and my eyes widened in surprise. A huge black shape oozed out of the cover of the trees and stalked toward the vampire. It was enormous – as big as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. I couldn't see much else, my vision was starting to blur.

I thought it was the giant bear, but suddenly it sprang forward and behind it were four others, just like it. As it got closer to Laurent, I realized it wasn't a bear, but a wolf. A giant wolf.

Black spots were starting to appear in my sight, but I saw Laurent turn and run in the opposite direction. At this the monstrous wolves sprinted forward and chased after him into the woods. The sounds of their snarling echoed even after they were out of sight.

I tried to get up. I needed to get as far away from here as possible incase either Laurent or the wolves came back for me. I couldn't push myself up. I just lay there, and then everything went black.

Suddenly I was ripped out of the darkness by pain. A pain so intense it overshadowed everything else. My neck was scalding. It felt like someone was burning me.

I screamed, but no one was nearby to hear it. It hurt, it hurt so badly. With grim humor I realized this is how it would feel to combust.

I screamed and the tears rolled down my face. I didn't even notice when it got dark, for the burning never stopped. The cold night air didn't even help.

The next thing I knew it was sunny, but there was still pain. I wreathed on the forest floor, getting my clothes dirty. The dried blood on my shirt stunk, but I barely noticed those things.

It turned dark again, then light once more. This is never going to stop. I screamed again. There was no point in screaming, but each time I did it without thinking.

The pain was starting to fade; a dull throbbing took its place. I was finally able to open my eyes and a bright light seeping through the openings in the branches made me close them again.

My body didn't hurt anymore, it was weird. I felt…almost…perfect. The throbbing left and all that stayed was a sense of emptiness.

I felt somehow different. My stomach didn't hurt, but I'm sure I hadn't eaten in a few days.

I stood up, almost expecting my legs to cramp up from being in the same position forever, but they didn't. It was strange, but I knew what I had become.

_Vampire._

Saying the name no longer sent a shiver down my spine like it did when I was human. It's funny how badly I wanted to become one when I was with Edward, to be with him forever, but he was determined to keep my heart beating. Then he left, and I got turned into one anyways. Sort of ironic.

I walked in between the two vine maple arches again and gazed out into the meadow. It was sunny and the light made the grass a shade brighter. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, out of the norm for Forks.

It hit me again how ironic this whole situation was. A couple of days before, I came and stood in this exact spot, hoping to find some trace of _him_ here. Instead I found a different vampire, who turned me.

I laughed, a light sound, and I was surprised to hear how musical it was, even too me. No-where near as jingly as Alice's voice, but it was still musical. It was different. I wonder how many other things are different.

I laughed again and strode out into the meadow. It was strange how altered everything looked. The stream sounded as if I was standing in it, and the low chirps of the birds sounded closer than ever. I could see every little detail, even in the woods on the other side of the meadow.

There on a tree, out of the reach of the sunlight, was a wood pecker, busily drumming its beak into the bark of a tree. Soaring high overhead was a bald eagle. Somewhere too my right I heard the grumble of a bear.

A dandelion got caught in the breeze and blew towards me. I reached up to grab it and inhaled sharply, startled. My hand was glittering, just like _he_ had the first time I came here. It looked like my arm was made up of thousands of tiny diamonds. It glittered and sparkled in the light. It was amazing and so beautiful.

It was a whole new world for me. Everything looked magical and surreal.

That's when it hit me, _the thirst._

It wasn't the same as when I was human. It was nothing like my throat being parched, or wanting a drink of water. It went deeper than that. The core of my very being was calling out. Demanding I quench the hunger. That was more like it. It was like I was hungry, starving even, not thirsty.

Why do they call it thirst then? I chuckled, this time it sounded low and menacing. I preferred the light, bell-like sound.

I turned to my right and started slowly walking. I didn't trip over anything; it was almost like I was gliding. Even with my advanced hearing I didn't detect any footfalls. I was completely silent.

I could still hear the grumbling of the bear that was somewhere nearby. I was very thirsty and I was going to kill it.

Remembering something, I laughed. Emmett's favorite was bear's. I guess I will find out why. I laughed again.

Then I remembered something else. Jasper had said that newborns are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. He also said that they are slaves to their instincts, which meant they only wanted human blood.

So far I wasn't like that at all. I could think clearly and I wasn't rushing off to massacre the town of Forks. I was just thirsty, and even that I could hold off if I had wanted too. But it was there, that feeling of want.

I started walking again, this time faster than before. Still I didn't fall, and I wasn't even looking at the ground. At this speed I would have already tripped a few times, when I was human that is.

Soon I was under the cover of trees and my skin stopped glittering. Not moments later I rounded a big tree and there, about thirty feet in front of me, was a cave. Outside of the cave mouth sat a big grizzly bear.

The bear saw me, got to his feet and growled a warning. I didn't care, because Jasper had also said that newborns where very, very strong.

Well, I guess there is only one way to find out. And with that I launched myself at the bear. I had covered thirty feet in a blink of an eye. The bear stood on its hind legs, towering over me, and brought its clawed paw down to cut me. The next second my hand was at its throat, suffocating it. I remembered how badly it hurt getting bitten, and I didn't want the poor bear to feel the same pain. Without thinking further, I snapped its neck effortlessly. Then I brought my mouth to its neck.

When I was finished I felt much better. Satisfied. The aching in my body turned to dull throbbing after I ate.

It was time to see how fast I could run.

I sprinted into the dark forest and I was flying.

The trees sped past me, and miraculously I didn't hit anything.

The icy wind blew in my face, but I didn't get any colder. In fact my body temperature didn't change at all. I didn't get warmer as I ran, or colder as the wind whipped around me.

Could I go faster? Or was this my limit? I don't remember who, but one of the Cullen's had said that Edward was the fastest. That made me wonder, was I faster than him now?

I willed my legs to speed up and the trees started to blur together. I jumped up onto a tree branch and leaped, landing on a branch a few trees from the starting point.

Now I really was flying. I would leap high and soar up over the tops of the trees. I could see for miles in every direction. The same green forest stretched as far as the eye could see.

It was electrifying. I knew I was grinning like a fool, yet I couldn't stop myself.

I was free. Free to go anywhere. I could even go searching for _him_ if I wanted too. That sent a pang through me and I could feel the whole in my chest returning.

He didn't want me. He left because he stopped loving me. If I turned up at his doorstep like this it would make it even worse. He has probably already moved on.

That made me slow down, but I didn't have to curl up in a ball and hold my arms over my chest to keep myself together. I didn't need to gasp for air or will myself to sleep.

After he left, it felt like I had died. I went through the motions, but I really wasn't there. I went to school, ate, slept and did my homework, but it was an empty shell that did those things, not me. I was somewhere totally different. I was dead inside for months.

And now, I really am dead, but I'm the most alive I have been since he left.

Another irony.

When I was alive, I felt dead and now I'm dead, I feel alive.

I laughed out loud. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't laughed in so long. It was a relief, like something was releasing.

I laughed again.

I continued running, and then the trees thinned out and I was in a field. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was the same field, surrounded by big cedar trees, but it looked different. Tall ferns had infiltrated the meadow around the house. The lawn was flooded with waist-high green grass. And the house. It _was_ there, but it looked different. Not on the outside. It was still the same faded white color, still tall, rectangular and well proportioned. And it still looked timeless. But the emptiness of it screamed at me from the black windows. It was creepy, foreboding sort of. Before it was beautiful, and now it was just there….For the first time since I'd seen it, the house looked like a fitting place for vampires.

I waded through the tall grass and walked up the few steps onto the porch. A sense of déjà vu washed over me.

I stood in front of the door, debating on whether or not to go in. My mind knew that they were not there, yet my subconscious still hoped that when I opened the door they would be. I could picture it. The angle-like figures, the golden/topaz eyes and the pasty, marble like skin. Edward would be sitting on the stool, playing a beautiful piece on his piano. Alice and Jasper would be dancing across the floor to the music. Their graceful turns unbearably perfect. Rosalie and Emmett would be sitting on the couch watching the couple spin across the floor, and Carlisle and Esme would be standing off to the side smiling. Their faces – so beautiful it was almost painful – would turn to me as I walked in and their eyes would light up as their lips turned up in a dazzling smile.

Without thinking, I opened the door and walked in. All the furniture was in place, yet the emptiness stared back at me, taunting me. I don't know why I hoped they would be there, but still I had hoped. And that hope came crumbling down when I remembered they weren't coming back. They were gone forever.

I could feel myself spiraling downward. I don't know why I thought that I was better, that somehow becoming a vampire had made me immune to the pain. Clearly it was still there, just hidden, and now it was in plain sight.

Blindly I closed the door and walked to the left. I sat down on something without really seeing it. I could feel the whole in my chest rip open again and I raised my arms to cover my chest. Instead of my hands touching my body, they smacked into something hard. My eyes snapped open and after the instant recognition, I wished they had stayed closed. Without realizing it, I had sat down on the bench in front of the grand piano.

_His _grand piano.

Memories came unbidden then, memories that I had tried to forget because they caused too much pain flooded in my mind's eye, like the damn I had built around them broke. They flashed, with ever increasing tempo, through my head. I could see them clearly, as if it were happening all over again.

_There Edward sat, hands flowing across the ivory keys, music so complex and beautiful it hardly seemed possible that one set of hands created it, rang through the walls. It was my lullaby._

The instant that memory came it was gone, swept away in the sea of memories fighting to be seen.

_Billy, in his wheelchair, sitting in front of me with a frown on his face, warning me to stay away from the Cullen's. "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing." _

Then that memory was gone, replaced by another.

_James casually circling around me, his face open and friendly. Until he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, his pleasant smile widened until it was contortion of exposed, glistening teeth. His eyes triumphant, as he leaped forward._

I shuddered as that unwanted memory came and went.

_Edward leaning against a tree in the forest, staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were hard, like the liquid gold had frozen over. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

Before I could cry out, that memory faded and in its place was another one, the last one of my human memories.

_There Laurent stood, facing me, with a wide smile and gleaming red eyes. I tensed for the spring, cringing as Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head, no longer crystal clear. It won't hurt at all," he said, trying to comfort me. Then he disappeared. Quick as a flash he was at my side and he buried his teeth right above my collarbone._

I sat on the stool, gasping for air. Somehow, the whole in my chest didn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe remembering had helped somehow.

I didn't want to be crippled by this stupid pain all my immortal life. When I was the human I tried to keep from remembering, and that didn't make it any better. So maybe if I remember everything it will help.

"I'll do anything to make the pain stop," I said out loud to the empty house. My velvety voice echoed around the rooms and sent a chill down my spine.

That is what I'm going to do, I am going to remember everything and hopefully it will help. I'm never going to stop loving him, but I want to get over the pain.

With that I stood up and was met by a crinkling noise. Looking down I realized it was my shirt. Dried blood covered most of it, and the rest was muddy and wet. My pants had grass stains and mud spots and my arms and hands were a mess. I didn't even want to know how my face and hair looked. I was a mess and I needed to be clean before I could do what needed to be done.

Everything else seems to be here, so maybe Alice still has those clothes she got me a while back that I refused.

I walked up the stairs and through that hallway. The paintings on the walls stared down at me, as if mocking me. The silence was deafening and surprisingly it wasn't driving me insane. I'm probably already insane. I chuckled and the noise bounced off the empty walls.

Thankfully I remembered what room Alice's was, and when I reached it I halted at the door. What if she took everything? What would I do if the room was empty? There was only one way to find out. I grasped the doorknob and took an unneeded shuddering breath and pushed open the door and gasped.

It was _huge_.

This had to be the biggest room ever I had ever seen!

One of the walls was just like in _his _room, one big window. On the opposite wall was a big bed – which struck me as odd because vampires didn't sleep – with purple silk sheets and a big black comforter with purple polka dots. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a clock and a pretty lamp that had beads hanging off the purple lampshade. On another wall was a big mahogany dressing table. Those big vanity ones that you see in movies; it even had a plush stool. On either side of the dressing table there were doors. The right one had a sigh that said BATHROOM and the left one had a sign that said DRESSING ROOM.

Dressing room?

I barley even had a closet let alone a dressing room. I walked to the door and opened it. The room inside was about as big as my bedroom and closet put together. One wall had a bunch of cubby holes, probably for shoes or something, and the other walls had poles from one end to another. At first glance it appeared to be empty. It's not like I thought Alice would leave her clothes behind, but in the far left corner there were a couple hangers with some clothes on them. I waltzed up to em and, just like I thought, they were the clothes Alice bought me that I didn't take.

I grabbed a pretty blue shirt and some black jeans and walked out of the closet, past the vanity, and into the door labeled bathroom.

Oh my god.

It was almost the same size as the dressing room. There was a big vanity mirror bordered with light bulbs above a white tiled sink. The bathtub was so big it could have been a Jacuzzi and the toilet seat had a fuzzy purple cover on it. Opposite the sink was a row of cabinets' right next to a shower enclosed by glass doors.

It reminded me of those bathrooms that princesses have. Right then and there I decided that this was where I was going to live. I couldn't stay with Charlie – I didn't want to accidentally eat him.

I chuckled. And I didn't have any money to rent somewhere else. I would get my money and go shopping. I needed some clothes and the simple necessities like shampoo, conditioner, soap and a toothbrush and maybe some other things. It helped that I didn't have to eat, more money for other things.

Well, I will figure out all that stuff later.

I got undressed and threw my nasty clothes into a pile in the corner and then I turned on the bath to hot. It didn't even take a few seconds to heat up and soon I could see steam rising from the water.

Slowly I lowered myself in and relaxed.

I don't know how long I was in there for, but when I got out the water was cold, my skin was all prune, and the window was black. I dried off with a towel I found in one of the cabinets and dragged myself to the bed where I laid down and remembered I couldn't sleep anymore.

With a sign I rolled onto my side, closed my eyes and just remembered everything.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and if you would review and leave ideas it would be wonderful. Inspire me to update sooner :D**

**blackwidow**


	2. Reborn

**sorry it took so long to update, i had to send my computer in to get fixed and i just got it back. and on top of all that, my internet died...so i didnt have it for a while. sorry again that this is such a short chapter, i wanted to get one out as fast as i could to keep you all happy. A longer chapter will be up next, i promise.**

**Hope you injoy!!**

The sun rose up over the tree tops and set everything in brilliant light, which jerked me from my reverie. I had lost track of time and I didn't realize so much time had elapsed since my bath.

"It really does suck not being able to sleep," I mumbled under my breath, completely aware that no one was around to hear me.

That's when it hit me. I could do anything and everything I wanted. No one could tell me what to do anymore. I was a free human..er woman. I mean, if I had felt like it I could blast music and dance around the house stark naked, a thought that I didn't expel from my head.

With a huff I dragged myself off the comfortable bed and went to relieve my bladder in the bathroom. I flushed and walked to the sink where I washed my hands, and just out of habit I looked up to the mirror and froze. I don't know how I missed this last night. I guess I just didn't bother looking in the mirror often, but suddenly I wish I had, because it would have been nice to remember just how I looked before my rebirth(that's what I decided to call it last night).

Instead of my usual ivory colored skin, I was much paler. Like someone had gone and dumped a bucket of white paint on me and tried, without success, to whip it off. Or one could say it looked like I had been locked up in a cellar for my whole life without ever seeing the sun. What-ever analogy someone preferred, it still came down to the same thing; my skin was pale. But oddly enough, it wasn't the sallow pale of a sickly person, but a pretty, almost translucent-looking color. My plain brown hair hadn't changed at all and that didn't surprise me, but what did was that I actually looked pretty. My once brown eyes were now a dark violet, which puzzled me. All the other vampires I had seen had either red or topaz colored eyes; still I couldn't help the nagging feeling that their color reminded me of something. Underneath my eyes hadn't turned that bruised color yet, but I could see a shadow. I was still skinny and short, but my skin wasn't soft anymore, it was hard and cold.

Just like Edwards.

Thinking his name didn't send pangs through my body anymore. It didn't start and avalanche of pain nor did it feel like my heart was going to explode. I had been right when I thought that if I remembered everything and cherished the time we were together it I would get better. That little by litthe it would. I cheered up exponentially at this and I danced out of the bathroom. Hmm maybe dancing in the nude would be fun after all…

I quickly changed my clothes to the last thing there, a cute white summer dress. Now normally I wouldn't even touch the thing, but I was feeling perky so I slipped it on and waltzed to the first floor.

I felt wonderful. Almost invincible, like nothing in the world could touch me if I didn't want it to. I could run fast and leap high, plus I was unnaturally strong. Throughout all of this I was waiting for the thirst to return, but strangely it hadn't yet.

Maybe it has something to do with my weird violet eyes. They – I knew for a fact – weren't normal, even for a vegetarian vampire, which I wasn't sure if I was. As of now the only thing I had eaten was a bear. I didn't crave human blood, well I didn't really crave blood period. There is only one was to find out if I truly want human blood. I shuddered to think of the consequences if it were to go wrong.

Well on the bright side, I should get more clothes soon.

I really didn't think anything was going to happen, because I can smell the humans, and I don't crave for them.

I passed back and forth along the polished wooden floors but I couldn't wait any longer. Without further thought I waltzed out the door and closed it behind me. I turned my body to face the direction that the human smell was the strongest and sprang forward.

I was flying again.

The ferocious wind whipped my hair around my face and had I been human I would have froze. It didn't matter though, because I was free as a bird. This had to be my favorite part of being immortal. I could run faster than a speeding car – I urged my legs to go fast and then trees blurred together in an ever increasing speed. I could jump higher than a jaguar – I pushed my feet off of the ground and soared high above the treetops.

The clouds covered the sun and everything was bathed in shadow. When I reached the outskirts of town I slowed down to a trot. I wanted to get use to the overpowering stench the humans gave off. It was actually pretty nasty, like dirty laundry, sweat and waste. I don't know how any vampires thought the smell wonderful. Maybe it had something to do with my unusual purple eyes.

I glanced to the side and stopped. There, getting out of his car, was Mike Newton. He must be going to work and that means school is out for the day, which also means that the house is empty.

Mike had a sad look on his face and briefly I wondered if he and Jessica were still dating. With a shrug I darted off into the trees once more and made my way to the other end of town.

I was getting hungry again so I trapped a hare and dried it. I vaguely remembered the last time I had eaten, and how I kept my eyes closed. I should have done that again, because when I whipped my mouth and saw the blood on my hand, my stomach churned unexpectedly.

Oh no. Quickly I dropped the rabbit and rubbed my hand on the grass, but the damage had already been done. The aggressive motion of me rubbing my hand against the floor seemed to make it worse.

I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving. The smell didn't bother me like it usually did, but the sight.

Oh the sight.

My legs collapsed and I fell into the moist forest floor. I was so dizzy. I pressed my cheek to the damp, cold ground, closing my eyes. It didnt help at all, maybe because the floor was warmer then my skin.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually the throbbing in my head and the rolling in my stomach stopped. I waited a few more minutes before I slowly got to my feet and looked around.

It was dusk now. The rapidly fading light triggered my alertness and I realized Charlie was going to be home. How was I going to sneak into the house without him knowing?

Immediately, hundreds of images sprang, unbidden, into my mind. All of them showing Edward leaping through the window into my room. That was how he got in when Charlie was home, but what if the window was locked?

So what. I smiled and laughed.

Soon I was standing behind the tree looking up at the house. Still there and unchanging after all these years. I sprang up into the tree branches and silently attached myself to the side of the house. Without making a single sound I pried open the window and pushed myself through. My feet didn't make any noise when they landed, but I gasped at the sight that was before me.

**Again, sorry it was so short. I got it done pretty fast, so if there were any mistakes...my fault **

**Please review. Any ideas on what i should do next would be appreciated :D**

**black widow12**


	3. Dead

**Thanks for all the reviews :D Sorry that this chapter is another short one, but im moving and i wont be able to update for at least a week. So i wanted to get one in before i left :D**

* * *

It was the same room, familiar in every way. The wooden floor and light blue walls, the yellow laced curtains around the window – all things I remembered from before. The desk with the retardedly slow second hand computer and even the rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.

The only thing that was different was that my old room wasn't clean, in fact, it was a mess. There were four boxes half full sitting on the bed. Around them were the rest of my clothes strewn across the bed. It looked like someone was hurriedly trying to pack up all of my things.

But the thing that surprised me the most was that there were cards, photo albums and flowers everywhere. I walked over to my desk, picked up a purple card, read it – and dropped it.

I guess somewhere inside of me I knew that everyone thought I was dead, but it didn't really sink in until now.

The card read:

_Dear Charlie,_

_I am so sorry to hear about Bella. She was a great girl and will be dearly missed. If there is anything you need or anything I can help with, just give the word and I will do it immediately. I hope you are alright._

_With the most sincere regards,_

_Harry Clearwater._

I quickly read the other cards and they all said pretty much the same thing. They are sorry I am dead, I was wonderful, loved and will be missed and if they could do anything. I picked up the photo album next to the cards. It was a pretty thing, all white and lacy with the name Isabella written in fancy writing. I opened it and found myself looking at me, well a picture of me. It was one of the pictures I took with the camera I had gotten for my birthday.

The first thing I noticed was the eyes, my pretty, dull brown eyes. I looked into to mirror that was on my wall and a very pale girl with strange violet eyes stared back. I was totally and completely a different person. I wasn't the week, clumsy me I was before, but a strong, new me. And I loved it.

Quickly I grabbed a box and stuffed some clothes in it, and then I silently went into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and other bathroom items. Even if I was a vampire, I still got morning breath.

I walked back into my bedroom and looked around, seeing if there was anything else I wanted. I grabbed my stereo and the Debussy C.D I had. I looked in my closet and grabbed a sweater that was hanging on a hanger. I checked behind the door and the desk. Even in the crack between the wall and my bed. Without thinking I got down on my hands and knees and looked under the bed. Strangely enough, one of the floor boards was sticking up. I reached in and grabbed the plank and pulled, it came away easily. And there, in the hole that was left, was a C.D case and a couple square pieces of paper. I pulled them free, got up and sat on the bed.

There in my hand, was the C.D that Edward had made me and the pictures I took if him with my birthday camera.

He was beautiful. His topaz eyes looked right at me, mysterious and…slightly hard. Like, he was mad, or depressed. Then I remembered what had happened before that, and why he had left me. He was over me, and he was trying to express that through his eyes.

I whipped a stray tear from my check; I hadn't even realized I was crying.

But god, he was just so amazingly beautiful. Like an angel. His perfectly chiseled face, straight nose, and lips – all unreal looking.

I remembered how those lips felt against mine – cold and hard. But oh, how they made me feel, all tingly inside.

My laugh rang out in the silence and I froze, listening. All was still quiet. So I hadn't woken up Charlie. What a relief.

I silently giggled to myself again. Every time he kissed me I held my breath and would faint or such. Now that wouldn't be a problem, at all. I do wish he was here with me.

I glanced up and the photo album caught my attention, I walked over and picked it up.

Should I take it?

I threw it into the box I had put everything else is, not caring whether or not Charlie found it missing, and jumped out of the window and into the dark, waiting night.

The box was not heavy at all and it didn't slow my running down one bit. Within no time I was back at the house and in Alice's room.

I plugged the stereo into the wall and put in the C.D that Edward made me. Loud screaming voices met my ears and I jerked back, and turned the volume down. I had forgotten how much better my hearing was now.

At a much quieter volume it was a lot more bearable. I pushed repeat and climbed under the covers in the bed and let the music take me.

...

I was startled out of my trance by the most horrible stench I had ever smelled. It was almost...burning. I can't even describe how retched it stank, but I knew that I would have remembered something that horrid. This was a new smell.

My curiosity got the better of me and I got out of bed and headed down to the first story. It didn't smell any better down there; in fact, the smell was stronger than before…and coming from outside.

Again my curiosity over ruled everything. Even though my nerves were screaming danger and tried to convince me to turn around and run, I didn't listen and instead I opened the door and walked outside.

It was beautiful, like always and cloudy, like always.

The grass now stood higher than the waist and swayed in the slight breeze. The trees that bordered the field were bathed in shadow, even though it was mid day.

Something moved in the cover of the trees, out of my sight. It unnerved me that I couldn't see what it was, but I knew that that was the direction the smell was coming from.

I wished the wind would change directions so I would not be downwind of it, but then again if it were downwind from me, my smell would probably scare it away.

Whatever _it_ was.

There was movement again, but this time there was more of them. Whatever it was, my body was screaming at me to retreat. But instead of wanting to turn tail and run, I wanted badly to kill it. I wanted to kill is so badly that I started walking forward at a very slow pace, almost tiptoeing.

Then I heard a noise, a feral growling sound. And I froze.

I still couldn't see beyond the tree line, but I could make out an outline. Whatever they were, they were big.

Probably only a bear.

But they looked almost familiar. I couldn't quite place where I had seen them before, but I knew that I had.

Then the wind changed direction and I expected the smell to go away, but it didn't.

Cautiously called out, "Hello. Is anyone there? My voice carried on the wind.

No answer.

I tried again, "Come out, whoever you are. I won't hurt you."

This time I got an answer.

A loud growling noise reached my ears, it almost sounded like _laughter_.

The sound send shivers down my spine and I took a quick step back. The warning in my head finally broke through.

There was more movement just out of my sight, but this time I didn't have to squint to see anything.

I caught a glimpse of dark brown and then a black shape oozed out of the shadow, joined by another and another until there were four.

The shock hit me like a thousand hammers. I remembered where I had seen them before.

In the meadow.

****

Hehe, so im having fun leaving these chappies off at cliff hangers lol.

Its pretty obvious what they are :D but those who dont get it are gonna have to wait tell next chapter to find out :D

Leave lovely reviews for me and maybe i will update before the week is up :D and a longer chapter next time(hopefully)

until then

Black Widow12


	4. Running Away

**Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait. Im still settling in. New job, new family, new friends and a whole new town that im still not use to Its taken a lil to stick. I decided I needed to update so I did all of it today, so im sorry if there are any errors. **

**Reminder - I still am sorta idk on where this story is. Well, not true. I have the basic outline...meaning i know how i want to end it and the major major points that are important to get that ending...but as for details and little things. I am open for ideas, or wut ever you want to see done Just tell me and i will figure out how to get it in.**

**Another thing i want to lay down is why Alice hasnt seen Bella yet. And i will tell you that that is one of the few things i know. There is a reason why and you will find out sometime in the future. I promise everything will work out**

**Disclaimer - the same as always, the only thing i own is the idea**

**Enjoy and review!! I really do love those :D**

* * *

The giant wolves, totaling four, spread out so they made a half circle. The one right in front of me was the darkest, a midnight black, and it was the biggest out of them. I assumed he was the leader of the pack. The one on the right was a pretty russet color and the one on his other side was dark brown. The last one, which was next to the russet colored one, was tan.

The russet wolf let out an ear splitting howl that sent shivers running down my spine. Birds erupted from the tree canopy and flew away in fright.

Smart things.

The funny thing was that the russet wolf almost looked…familiar. The way the dark brown, almost black eyes showed so much emotion. How it cocked his head to the side and looked at me. It was innerving, even scary.

My instincts were telling me to run forward and rip out its throat, to kill it. Which is weird because I'm really not a violent person, but these thoughts running through my mind were anything but innocent.

I knew at once that I needed to leave or risk getting in a fight that I knew I would lose. Four against one was just not fair, and I didn't even know the limitations of my strength yet. No, it is a better idea to run away and live to fight another day then to fight right now and die at the hands - or paws - of these evil things.

With that decided I whorled around and sprinted into the forest on the other side of the clearing. Growling sounds and thunderous footsteps followed me and I knew that I was being chased.

I don't know how long I ran, but the smell of the wolves never left my nostrils so I continued to flee.

Trees flew by in a blur, than the clear, sunny sky was overhead. I started to sparkle and shine, but I didn't care and I didn't stop running.

Not even when cities flew by, or more trees, or even when the sun set. I ran and ran and ran. Continually urging my legs to go fast until I knew I could run no more.

Thankfully it was pitch black and I was surrounded by unfamiliar forest. I stopped, exhausted. There was no need for me to pant – for I had long ago stopped breathing.

But my legs.

Oh my legs. They were tired. A strange burning sensation was spreading along the lower part of my body and I looked down.

My pants were shredded. Thin strips of denim still clung to the butt part, but they were now just like shorts.

I knew that if a had been human, a human who could run that fast, my legs would have been mangled and grotesquely cut up. Still, there were a few cuts, but they healed right before my eyes. Leaving the same flawless white skin.

And man, I was thirsty – no pun intended. The dry ach in my stomach reminded me of my last measly meal of rabbit. I needed to feed, but I didn't want to go all sick-like from seeing blood again. But I knew that if I didn't eat then I would do something I regret. So I sniffed the air for the first time.

I smelled pine tree and frost. I took a step and a weird crunchy sound met my ears. I looked down and saw that I was standing in white snow. How I missed it before I have no clue.

There was snow everywhere. It piled up high on the tree branches and I couldn't see the forest floor. I stood in a good foot of snow.

I sniffed the air and found it was thin. I must be in a mountain range.

It's snowing, which meant there must be a hibernating bear around somewhere.

I stuck my nose up in the air and took a long drag. There was no smell of bear. Instead I was bombarded with other smells. There was a den of rabbits some thirty feet in front of me. Overhead birds chattered away, and an owl roosted in a tree a few yards away. Insects buzzed in the frigid air, and a frog croaked near a stream somewhere to my left. But those wouldn't satisfy me. I wanted something big and I was starting to feel really funny.

And now my throat burned more than ever. I needed to eat and soon.

I started jogging, sniffing the air every few feet. Suddenly I got a whiff of something I wasn't familiar with. I stopped and studied my surroundings.

The same. Trees and snow, everywhere.

Something wet fell on my nose and I looked up. Pretty white snowflakes were starting to fall. I would need to find a place to hide soon, or I could get lost if it started to blizzard.

I zeroed in on the strange smell, the one that I didn't recognize. It was coming from my right, so I turned and followed my nose to my next meal.

After about five minutes of walking I came to a halt. There in front of me was a cave. Inside was pitch black against the white of the snow. The weird smell came from inside and I could hear noises. There was more than one thing in there. I heard whining and sucking sounds.

And then I remembered something Edward once told me. His favorite food was mountain lion.

That's it! There was a mountain lion in the cave and I was going to eat it. The only problem was that I didn't know how hard it was to kill one. And I didn't know my own strength.

Well there is only one way to find out! And with that I stealthily walked into the cave mouth. Darkness surrounded me and I stopped for a second to let my eyes adjust. When I could finally see I continued forward.

At the back of the cave there was a full grown mountain lion. It was _huge_. At least twelve feet long, not including the tail. And its head was the size of a dinner plate. Tucked into the big one were two little cubs. At first it looked like they were biting the stomach, but then I realized the cubs were nursing.

They were so cute. Their fur was a dark tan color and it stuck up in every direction.

The big one, the _mom_ looked as if she was sleeping. Totally relaxed.

Then I took a breath and stiffened. I smelled blood. Off to the side of the cave was a bloody mess. It looked as if it had been a small bear, but it was hard to tell now. There was still meat left and the blood was still flowing freely from it.

It must be fresh.

The sight and smell of the blood pushed me over the top. I didn't even get sick when I saw that blood. I was that starved. Suddenly I was very thirsty and all I saw was the mom lion. Without a second thought I sprang forward and attacked.

Viciously I ripped out the throat and killed it in seconds. I brought my lips to the mangled flesh and took all I could. Too soon the blood got cold and then ran out.

I lifted my head and looked over at the cubs. They were curled in a ball in the corner, quivering with fear. I discarded the mother and walked over to the cubs.

They were whimpering and the one on the left turned over, showing me its belly.

_Submission_ a voice at the back of my mind told me. It was submitting to me. Letting me know that it would follow me and I would be the leader.

I plucked up that one. By the little thing protruding from its lower stomach I guessed it was a boy. He squirmed in my grasp and tried to break free. I cracked his neck and brought his throat to my lips, draining him far too soon.

I threw the limp body over my head and started towards the other cub.

This one was whimpering even louder than its brother, and just like the other one it turned over, exposing its soft belly.

The last one was a girl.

Suddenly I wasn't thirsty anymore.

The poor beast, it was all alone. I killed its mother and brother and now I couldn't bring myself to kill it. I couldn't put her out of her misery. I just couldn't.

So I picked it up and cradled it against my chest. She was still whimpering so I started making cooing noises and rocked it back and forth like a baby.

The whimpering stopped, but another sound took its place.

A loud growling noise emitted from the entrance of the cave.

I looked to find the source of the noise and froze.

* * *

**Oh no! What is there to hurt Bella now?? Review to find out!! **

**Black Widow 12**


	5. Found

**Sorry it took so long to update and sorry the chapter is so short. Also, I changed the name from Full Moon to Blood Moon. There were just too many Full Moons and i wanted my different. I looked up all the different moon cycles and such. I wanted to do Harvest Moon, but somebody already had that. Then I found Hunters Moon and I thought that one sounded really cool, and another name for Hunters Moon is Blood Moon. :D So wahla, my stories new name**

* * *

Oh crap.

There, standing at the entrance of the cave, was a giant mountain lion. My guess was that it's the dad.

And what a pretty sight he must see. His mate's mutilated body lying on the floor behind me, his son's sprawled right next to it, blood everywhere – and me, holding his daughter in my arms.

He growled ferociously at me and crouched low to the ground. I knew he was going to pounce at any moment.

Instinctively I got into a defensive stance. My legs bent at a 60 degree angle, my body tense and arched forward – like a spring, ready to uncoil at any time.

The lion growled one more time and sprang forward, coming at me at very fast speed. But luckily for me, I was faster, and leapt out of the way just as his mouth closed on air – where my head had been only seconds before.

I knew I could outrun him if I wanted to, so I faced the cave mouth and plunged into the dark, swirling snow.

I was soaked within minutes of contact. It had stopped snowing almost right after I left the cave, but the snow gave way to rain. And man was it raining.

There was no way a human would be able to see in the downpour. Everything was hazy, even for me. My super sharp eyesight didn't help much in this situation. The rain was just too thick and coming down way to fast. I could make out the shapes of trees and branches, just enough so that I wouldn't run into anything, but that was about it.

I was thankful that I could no longer get a cold; otherwise I would be screwed in this weather.

But even though I was drenched, with my hair sticking to my face and my clothes like an extra layer of skin, I ran on.

I didn't stop for what seemed like ages, but finally the rain turned to a light drizzle and then stopped all together.

That is when I reached a road. It was a simple two-lane road, nothing special about it. One lane ran one direction and the other the opposite way. But it made me so happy to see, for now I knew I wasn't completely lost.

I couldn't decide what way to follow. What I assumed was north or south. But I just couldn't decide, so the decision was made for me.

So there I was, standing on the side of this road, when all of a sudden a car comes zooming along. The high beam lights fell on my face and temporarily blinded my sensitive eyes, so I brought my arm up to shield my face. When there was no more light I brought my hand down. And there, idling in front of me was the car.

It was that funny yellow color that I don't much like, but the car itself was a beautiful. It was one of those wish-you-could-have-one-because-they-are-just-so-cool-but-you-know-you-can't-because-they are-way-out-of-your-price-range kinds of cars. The very expensive, beautiful Porsche's window rolled down, but I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black inside.

That's when the smell hit me.

_Vampire._

The person or person's in the car were vampires, just like me.

My own kind.

I was filled with such excitement, it was unbelievable. But wait! What if they were here because I was in their territory? And if that were true then they would want to kill me, not help me. As suddenly as my euphoria came it went, leaving behind a kind of suspenseful dread.

A voice came from the darkness. It was a beautiful sound, like music – flowing and harmonic. "Hello friend, are you lost?"

That voice, for some reason it tugged at my human memories. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I'm traveling up to Tanya's family, is that where you are headed too?" The bell-like voice asked me.

God that voice. Where have I heard that voice?

"well…?" It asked, the voice sounded annoyed now.

"Um, are we in Alaska?" I couldn't believe I had traveled that far in only a few days.

"Yes, we are only a few hours away from Tanya's clan, is that where you are headed? The voice demanded this time.

Hmm, should I go to Tanya's? Yes I guess I'll go there. I have nowhere else to go.

"Yes, that is where I'm headed." I relied to the person in the awesome car.

"Well do you want a ride?" She, I could tell it was a girl, asked me.

I debated. On one hand, I was drenched and uncomfortable in the rain; on the other hand this vampire is a complete stranger.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you very much," I replied. "What is the name of my savior?"

She couldn't see my face; that much I knew. I was just out of the head lights range, but that meant I couldn't see her face either.

Suddenly a head appeared out of the shadows and I gasped.

"My name is Alice."

**I would love lots of review :D They make me happy and want to update!!**


	6. Sisters

**Sorry for the longish wait. Ive been pretty busy. Plus my first year of college starts soon. Eish! And work Lol. Thats no excuse I know, but I havnt been motivaded to write anything. This chapter I wrote and finished today, which usually I dont do. I havnt really explained anything yet though. Thats coming, I think next chapter. **

**Whats kind of annoying is that my idea for her power is painstakingly similar to what it turned out to be But she has more then one. Hehe.**

**Well enjoy and please review!**

* * *

My head spun and I felt that I would have collapsed if every bone in my body hadn't been on lock down. As it was, my vision got blurry and her, _Alice's_, face got unfocused.

At first a million questions popped into my head. _How did she find me? Why didn't she come sooner? Why didn't she come and find me right after she saw me get bitten? Why? Why? Why? _I couldn't think straight. All I could focus on was the negative. Nothing seemed right.

But then my vision cleared somewhat, and I realized that her face still looked expectant. Polite and unconcerned.

_Distant._

She had no _clue_ who I was. She did not recognize me at all. No spark of recollection showed in her buttery gold eyes.

_Recently fed,_ some musical voice from the back of my mind supplied for me.

What's funny was that, while most of my human memoires were somewhat out of focus – like a T.V with bad reception, Alice was totally focused. I could remember her very clearly; every detail glowed in my mind's eye.

But now, with my new super-sight, she looked different. No longer perfect. While she still looked amazingly gorgeous, I could see differences. Her flawless white skin actually had light freckles adorning her nose and cheeks. Not nearly dark enough to notice all the time, but with the light shinning full force on her face, I could see the ghostly shadows of the once noticeable dots.

And her sent. It was amazing. A blend of flowers and spring rain all melted together to create a simply overpowering smell. Not that I minded at all.

I inhaled deeply, trying to strengthen the smell. It worked, more so because she exhaled at the same time. The smell smacked me full force in the face. Still, it smelt wonderful.

That all but took two seconds.

When I focused back on her face, I debated best how to tell her it was me. Briefly I wondered if she had seen me dead. The tomb stone that I had visited showed in my mind's eye. With my full name and dates etched onto the flat surface in neat, flowing script. I wondered if she had seen the same thing with her visions. A group of black circled around a coffin. A dreary looking priest reciting from a book in front of what seemed to be the whole town, while overpowering crying and snuffling sounds filled the air. The scent of tears and my favorite flower permeated the wet, rainy day.

I shook off the image and focused on Alice again.

I sighed, more out of convenience than need, squared my shoulders and stepped into the ring of light.

"Hi Alice."

At first she just looked politely confused. Then it hit. Her molten gold eyes widened marginally and her jaw hit the floor, so to speak. As it was, she gapped at me, uncomprehending, until I gave a weak smile.

I could imagine what she saw. Me, or someone that really looked like me, standing in front of her with violet eyes and inhumanly beautiful features.

Her facial expressions changed so fast I was hard pressed to keep up. Shock, surprise, suspicion, denial and anger flashed across her butterscotch eyes in a second. Finally realization took their places and I found myself thrown ten feet back with Alice latched onto me in a hug so tight it hurt.

Try as I might I could not get her off of me, so I caved and gave her a fierce hug of my own. That seemed to do the trick. She gasped, cringed and moved out of my grasp. I had forgotten my own strength, again.

Her body spazemed, and I looked down to find her crying, though not one tear spilled from her agonized amber eyes. Small, white hands covered her face while her tiny frame shook with dry sobs.

Weird. I was able to cry when I was turned into a vampire. How come she couldn't?

I knew what was coming, so I waited patiently for the tears to blur my vision. But instead I found myself in a similar position as Alice. My body was shaking uncontrollably and my unnecessary breaths came fast and shallow. I was crying.

Skeptically I lifted my hand to my face to feel the skin. My wondering fingers touched my eyes, my cheeks and my chin.

Nothing. There were no tears on my face what so ever. But I specifically remember crying right after I was changed. Come to think of it. I also went to the bathroom and my skin shriveled up in the shower. My hands remembered the strange feeling of being wrinkly and prune. Quickly I looked down to reassure myself. My hands were smooth, the skin stretched tight, and pale.

All of a sudden I was tackled again by the small pixie like girl. My back hit the ground with an audible squishy sound. I had landed on a clump of wet moss. Now my already ruined clothes stunk as well. Great.

Briefly I noticed it had stopped raining

I looked at Alice again as she continued to cry, the sight upset me so much my tearless sobs returned and we clung to each other like our lives depended on it.

My sobs subsided before hers did and when she calmed down we separated.

She looked up at me in wonder and horror. Her small, pale hand hesitatingly reached up to lightly tough my face. Her other hand grabbed a lock of my hair and brought it to her face. With both hands at her side, Alice whispered so quietly that I had to lean in to hear her.

"Bella, it really is you." Her harmonic voice held so much regret and pain it was almost unbearable. My body yearned to hug her again, but instead I smiled and grabbed her hand.

It was warm. Never before had Alice's hand been warm, but now we were the same temperature. Both icy cold.

"It is me Alice, even though I look a tad bit different." I chuckled lightly, the sound ringing in my ears pleasantly.

Her pained voice, hoarse from strain answered me. "I thought you had died. I saw your funeral. I saw your gravestone, and I saw your dad. He was heartbroken."

A painful ach stabbed my heart. How I missed Charlie. But I knew now that I could never go to visit him. He thought I was dead, even never seeing my again would have been easier than believing I was gone forever.

The euphoria I felt at seeing Alice again faded somewhat. The sadness at what I left behind hung over us.

Suddenly I thought of something that chilled me to the bones. The scariest thought I had ever had. The repercussions themselves were horrendous.

"Alice," I said in a frightened tone. She heard and focused back on me. "You didn't tell Edward did you?"

A small smile spread across her face at the mention of my loves name. But then it wavered and was gone, replaced by a frown.

I took these as bad signs and my insides contracted. I didn't think any bone in my body was left intact. I sank to the floor with my hands covering my face. Surely if he thought I was dead he would do something horrible to himself. The worst ending in his death.

Then another thought entered my mind. Something that I once would have cried over, but now I was only happy about it.

The only reason that the Cullens left in the first place was because Edward didn't love me anymore. And if he didn't love me anymore then he would feel no pressing sadness at my fate. He would do nothing tragic that would hurt his family or himself. He would not die.

A sad smile crossed my face as I realized this and I instantly felt better. He was safe, that was all that mattered.

I looked up to find Alice gazing at me with such a funny, confused expression that it made me laugh.

The sudden sound startled her, than she was laughing as well. Though I could tell by her eyes she was worried about me.

Maybe I seemed a little crazy?

I chuckled again and stood up.

Alice smiled at me and replied to my earlier question.

"No I never told Edward. I haven't seen him in a while actually. Last I saw he was somewhere in South America."

I was surprised and the only answer I managed to give was "Huh?"

He was okay, he didn't know. He was okay, he was okay. My mind sang in happiness and I grabbed Alice and gave her a hug.

Somehow I knew that, even though I wasn't with Edward and that he didn't love me anymore, everything was going to turn out okay. What was most important to me was safe. That is all that mattered.

"Bella, please let go. " Alice's strained voice broke through my hazy mind. I looked down to find a pained expression on her angelic face.

Dimmit, I forgot my own strength. Again!

"Hehe, oops. Sorry. I still haven't gotten use to everything yet." I sheepishly muttered towards the ground.

Her tinkling laugh brought my head up and I saw her walking away. Confused, I followed and found her next to the car.

Oh her beautiful car. I wouldn't mind owning one of those. Which is saying something, cause I normally don't like new, spiffy and very expensive things.

Hmm. Maybe, just maybe it would be different if I bought I myself. A slow smile spread stretched my lips out and I giggle lightly. I couldn't wait until I had money.

Alice was already in the car by the time my human pace got me to the road.

Through the dark window I saw a small hand beckon to me and Alice's voice, music to my ears, told me to get in.

So in I got.

The door opened smoothly, barely any noise for my highly sensitive ears to pick up. The surface was a smooth yellow. No one blemish or scratch showed the first coat.

Inside smelled like Alice. Her sent was everywhere. It was a nice difference to the usual new car smell. When I sat down, the seat enveloped my backside like a comfortable caress. The leather let off a strange, sour tang that offset the wonderful smell of the rest of the car.

A light trickle of music filtered through the speakers. Debussy. It was almost ironic.  
A faded memory came to me of the first time I got into a car with Edward. The scene was almost the same.

A very nice expensive car, a vampire in the driver's seat and Debussy playing in the background. Very similar, yet completely different at the same time. Now, instead of it being Edward in the driver's seat, it was Alice. Now there was not only just one vampire, but two. And we were a long way from Forks, Washington. At least I thought so.

"Hmm. Alice," I inquired lightly. "Where are we exactly?" I heard the purr of the engine coming to life and quickly she sped off the side of the road. She giggled lightly and I turned my head to look at her. She was facing forward, yet her eyes were staring at me.

The lights in their amber depths danced with mirth as her lips stretched into a big grin. The whites of her teeth flashing in contrast to the dark car. I couldn't help it, my body moved of its own accord as my lips smiled in reply to her contagious happiness. She gasped and tilted her head to look at me. The breathtaking smile gave way to breathtaking amazed look.

I didn't understand what she was looking at so intently. Finally my patience dwindled and my curiosity got the better of me.

"What are you looking at Alice? Do I have something on my face?" I reached up to touch my face and she laughed at me.

"No silly," she replied. "It's just…you are so _pretty_." The last part she said with a sigh, as if in longing.

I gapped at her. My mind not fully understanding what she said. I was still stuck on the part of the longing in Alice's voice as she stressed the word _pretty._ I had never thought of myself as pretty. Sure Edward said it all the time, but I had assumed that was just because he thought that's what I wanted to hear. Never did I think he actually meant it. Obviously I was wrong. Dead wrong.

I giggled at the pun. It wasn't until I died that I became pretty in my eyes. Apparently I was more than pretty if what Alice was saying was true. Startled, I realized Alice was still talking. I tuned into her rambling voice.

"…I don't remember what I looked like when I was human, but Rosalie was gorgeous. And look at her now; probably the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. And now we have you added to the family. You were really pretty when you were human, but now…"

The rest of her tirade was lost as my mind focused on what she had just said. Apparently Edward wasn't the only one who thought I was pretty when I was human. A girl always likes to hear she is pretty, but I never heard it until I was dead. Jeeze.

The silence beyond my mind tuned me back in and I realized Alice was waiting for a reply to something she had said.

I grinned guiltily at her and ask if she could repeat herself.

Alice sighed and asked the missed question again, talking slowly like one would to a small child. "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"

Well that was an easy question to answer.

"Yah, I looked at my reflection in the mirror in your bathroom actually. That was about a week ago, right after I got changed." I smiled triumphantly. Not all of her questions were easy ones.

She rolled her eyes and reached across me the sun blocker and pulled it down. Revealing a small mirror framed with lights.

I was stunned at what I saw and just stared at it.

A beautiful woman stared back with pale white skin that made the bruises under her eyes more prominent. A straight, small nose with full naturally rosy lips followed. Magenta rimmed light violet eyes shone bright under gracefully arched brown eyebrows, the eyelashes thick and black. Dark chocolate hair spilled luxuriously over her shoulders in waves and curls. An ear poked out through the halo of hair, a sapphire earring sparkled in the dim light.

I could hardly believe the woman in the reflection was me. I didn't look like this after I changed. Maybe it had something to do with why I was able to cry, pee and prune.

Hesitantly I reached up to touch my face and sure enough, there in the mirror, the woman raised a hand to gently feel the skin on her cheek. It was an exact copy of what I was doing with my fingers.

My hand dropped to land on my lap and I looked down. It was the same hand as the one in the reflection, with the same ring adorning the same finger.

Well damn.

It still wasn't sinking in that the woman was me. Maybe it was better that way.

I looked at Alice and smiled.

"My reflection before was a little more, uh, plain."

She cocked her head in reply and turned to watch the road. Only then did I look at the speedometer.

Holy shit! We were going 150 mph on a windy, rain-slicked road.

"Um, Alice. Aren't we going a little over the speed limit?" A little my butt. I doubt a cop would even be able to see us from the side of the road, let alone give chase.

Alice laughed at my expression and asked if I wanted to drive.

"Umm, no thanks. Besides I don't know where Tanya lives anyways. By the way, why are you going there?" My subtle change of subject worked, like I knew it would.

"Oh. Well, after we left Forks, Jasper decided he wanted to spend more time away from humans. He wanted to train himself more in the art of vegetarianizm." She replied with a giggle at the last part.

A brief human memory damanded attention. At my eighteenth birthday party Jasper attacked me because I stupidly cut my finger on the present wrapping. That was right before they left.

Almost as if Alice read my mind she stated with "He felt really bad about the birthday party accident, so he wants to try harder. I'm going to see him and to hopefully take him home." She continued. "Oh and I was meaning to ask. Why were you so far from Forks?" She glanced at me quickly, before returning her eyes to the road.

I filled her in on all that had happened; my decision to go to the clearing, the run-in with Laurant and what happened to him. The change and everything after that, leading up to the moment to when I saw Alice.

She was quiet throughout the entire story and she kept her eyes on the road. Finally she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"Bella, I'm so, so, so sorry you had to go through all of that alone. We shouldn't have left in the first place and because of that you were hurt and turned. I'm so very sorry. It saddens me that Edward isn't that only one suffering and it saddens me further when I think about what Edward will do to himself when he finds out what happened."

Her words about Edward confused me, but the rest was heartfelt and filled with pain.

I reached out and laid my hand on her thin shoulder.

"It's okay. In some demented ways I'm happy about what happened. If Laurant hadn't come when he did, then I never would have become a vampire, nor seen you again, or Edward for that matter. So even though the events leading up to it were…unpleasant, they were worth it."

The comforting thing came a lot easier now that I was pretty happy again.

She shook her head but smiled none the less.

The rest of the two hour trip passed along really fast. It seemed we were there right after we got in the car. I don't remember if there was ever a period of silence between us. She filled me in on what was new with her and the other Cullens and I filled in some of the happy things that had happened since they left.

The landscape was beautiful though. I couldn't help but stare at it the whole time.

White was everywhere. It looked like someone had covered the world in a white sheet and just left it. The skeleton trees sagged under the weight of its burden. The Evergreen trees a stark difference in color to that of their counterparts.

At one point we crossed a small river. The top layer wasn't frozen over like I thought it would have been. The dark blue water rushed ruthlessly over rocks and the twigs and logs that were caught in the current disappeared from view in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly we slowed and turned onto an almost invisible road.

"Their driveway." Alice told me, indicating the small, twisting, almost non-existent dirt road we were on.

On either side rose walls of white. The trees were so close together that it was hard to catch any glimpses of what lay beyond.

We rounded a bin and just like that, all the trees disappeared as if they hadn't been there in the first place. I big field of white greeted us instead. Off to the right was a little pond, frozen over with ice. And ahead, maybe a hundred feet, was a house.

A big white house.

It blended in with the surroundings so well that I doubted anyone without super sight would have been able to see it right away.

The white was the exact color as the snow that covered the porch. The shudders that covered the windows matched the rest of the getup. It was three stories tall and very wide. It almost looked bigger than the Cullens house in Forks. The black roof slanted dangerously and a gray chimney, which rose from the left corner, billowed light gray smoke that almost blended in with the falling snowflakes. Only three of the many windows had yellow light in them, the rest were all dark.

We parked the car next to the garage and stepped out.

Immediately my hair slapped my face and my clothes tugged at my body. It was windy.

Alice hopped up and down where she stood, I could almost feel the excitement rolling off of her in waves. With a small sigh I walked forward slowly – human pace. Alice matched me step for step and too soon we reached the front door.

I raised my hand to knock, but before my closed fist could hit the door, it flew open. Revealing a very startled looking Jasper.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review!! :D**

**Will make me very happy.**


	7. New Friends?

**Sorry for the long wait. The only time I time I have time to write is during work...so thats what I do lol. I finished Breaking Dawn a while back...and I have to say I was pretty disapointed with it. Dont get me wrong, it was a good book. It just wasnt a great book, like the others in the series. There was too much going one..it was to busy and confusing...and just, ya. Anyways. Origanlly this story started before the book came out, so I had my own plans on what everyone looked like, what her powers would be(even though it was eerily similar to what they actualy turned out to be) and stuff like that. So I decided to just go with what I had originally thought up. I now have an idea as to where this story is going...but I have no clue how long its gonna take..so bear with me :D Im a college student know, it keeps me pretty busy. **

**Anyways, heres the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The prolonged silence was becoming somewhat awkward. We just stood in the doorway, staring at each other. Jasper wasn't looking at Alice anymore; his intense golden eyes were fixated on me and me alone. I don't know why, but I was starting to get uncomfortable. It felt like an unseen someone was looking at me. You know that annoying feeling you get when you think someone was watching you? It was just like that, but worse. Every fiber in my being knew that someone was watching me, but what really irked me was that I could not see the person.

Jasper's brow furrowed like he was concentrated really hard on something. When he did that, the feeling intensified. Now I was just getting plain annoyed. If he stared any longer I was going to hit something.

A few more minutes passed and I snapped.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him. "What!" I yelled in his face, causing him to flinch away from the sudden noise.

He shook his head and with a small smile he walked up to me and embraced me. I froze. Never before had Jasper hugged me. Never before had he really ever touched me. He had always kept his distance. And while I appreciated his extra precaution – he was after all, still tempted by the sweet smell of human blood, it had always irritated me that he would never get close. And now he was hugging me. His long, strong arms were wrapped around my torso and I was pulled flush against his body. After a few moment of hesitation I relaxed and hugged him back.

The embrace didn't last long, but it was enough to ensure me. I now knew that he had, in fact, cared for me all this time. It warmed my non-beating heart and spread the warmth throughout my body. For only a split-second I was on fire. Not the pain ridden fire of my change, but a nice slow heat. Like I had sat in front of a fireplace to thaw out and now my body was pleasantly warm. It was such a foreign feeling to this new body.

For just one short moment I was alive again.

I pulled back from Jasper and smiled up at him. He smiled back and laughed – a full, throaty guffaw. The noise startled me so much that I took a step back. I thought only Emmett could laugh like that. He continued to laugh and soon Alice joined in. Her light, bell-like voice offset Jasper's deep baritone so well that I found myself laughing along with them. My voice sounded like honey and soared high above the other's laughter.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. The silence in its place sounded so much more deadening than normal. The only noises I heard were the billowing of the wind and the sound that the snow made when it hit the house. A few creaks came from upstairs, like someone completely silent was tiptoeing around. It was only then that I remembered who else was in the house. Tanya and her family were vampires that I had never met before.

The silence continued.

It was finally broken by Jasper. He took a step towards Alice, than all of a sudden they were in each other's embrace. They were simply hugging, with their heads bowed and their foreheads touching, yet it felt like I was watching them make-out. The moment was too intimate and I looked away to give them their well disserved privacy. After all, they were mates and they hadn't seen each other in who knows how long.

A shadow to my right caught my eye. I turned and watched as five vampires, four females and one male, walk one after another down the stairs.

They were all intently looking at me, but the male had a funny expression on his face. It was a cross between a smile and a grimace, but it looked almost like her was constipated.

A chuckle sounded behind me and I whorled around to find Alice and Jasper walking up to me. Jasper was looking at the other male and smirking, while Alice just smiled. They both came to stand behind me.

Tanya's family walked up and stood in front of me. More silence. Except this time it's an awkward one.

I kept imagining scenarios where the other coven killed me. Each one getting more extreme and unrealistic until I thought I was going to explode. I kept hoping that Jasper would feel my emotions and rescue me from myself. The sudden relief never came.

Tanya broke the silence by walking up to me and putting her arms around me. Again, I was shocked by another hug. This one was almost more unexpected than Jasper's had been. She smelled like lilacs and honey. The combination was wonderful. With a small smile I lifted my arms and wrapped them around her torso, carefully minding my own strength.

She was taller than me, by a good six inches and her long strawberry-blond hair cascaded down past her shoulders to her butt. And or course she was unimaginably gorgeous. She was tall, slender, blond and pale. People would literally kill to have her as their model.

Her eyes, like all the others, were golden with a dark tint to them. She was hungry. I was briefly aware that the last time I looked at my reflection, my eyes were violet. Even I knew that that was unnatural for a new born, or any vampire for that matter. Suddenly I became self-conscious and pulled away.

When I looked at the rest of her family they all had smiles on their faces. The male, smiling, was still looking at Jasper. His left eyebrow was raised in question and every once in a while his eyes would move, almost too fast for me to see, to my face and back. It was slightly unnerving. Tanya moved to Alice and gave her a sisterly hug.

"Welcome friends," Tanya said in a voice that sounded as much like honey as she smelled. "We have been looking forward to your visit Alice." She looked curiously at me, "and pleasantly surprised by our visit from…" Tanya waited for my reply, though I knew she knew who I was.

"Bella," I supplied for her and reached out to shake the offered hand.

She smiled again and motioned for the others to come forward. Leisurely they came. The smallest one was first. She came up to me and bent low in a curtsy, her long black dress flowing out from behind her.

"Hello," she said in a very thick Spanish accent. "My name is Carmen and this is my mate Eleazar." With that the male walked up to me and I kissed me cheek. "Hello Bella, it's a pleasure the finally meet you." His deep baritone voice vibrated pleasantly through my body.

I was only a little shocked that he knew about me. I had guessed early on that the Cullens told the Danali coven about me, but it was another thing all together to hear that it they had.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said polity. "And what a beautiful house you have." I meant it too. The house was amazing, and so far I've only seen the entrance.

At the same time, almost as if they were one being, both Carmen and Eleazar went over to welcome Alice.

I felt my heart clench tightly as I watched them walk away. Even without being obviously together, you could still tell just by looking at them that they loved each other. Maybe was the way he, whether unconscious or not, protectively walked a step behind her. Or the way their hands lightly brushed the others. Or it was all of that and more, but whatever it was you could tell they were together.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad knowing that I could have had that. The man could have been Edward and the woman was almost me. I was so close to having the same kind of togetherness that they had. So close, yet so far away.

I felt the tender wound in my heart brutally rip open. The gaping hole in my chest became a void, which shut all the light out.

I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball on the floor. But I could no longer cry and I had acting to do.

With a sad smile I turned away from the couple. Walking up to me was another woman. She wore a tight purple dress and her black hair hung straight at her hips. Stopping right in front of me she held out her hand.

With a huge, radiant smile she introduced herself. "Hello Bella," she said in a sweet alto. "My name is Katie.

"It is nice to meet you Katie," I replied. Her smile was so sincere and happy that I couldn't help but smile back. Even thought I felt like dying all over again.

With a laugh that echoed off the walls she grabbed my face in her two hands and kissed each of my cheeks.

Stunned, I could only stand still.

With a giggle and a wink she twirled around and all but danced over to Alice. Her movements were so graceful it was maddening. I wasn't even close to that yet. Even though I wasn't a klutz anymore, I would never be considered graceful.

Knowing there was one more vampire to be introduced to I turned back. Surprisingly enough, the last woman wasn't coming towards me. In fact, she looked as though she would rather be anywhere else then here.

What's her problem? She looks like she swallowed a sour grape. If she isn't going to come to me, then I'm going to have to go to her.

I set my shoulders and all but marched up to her.

I put on a sweet smile and attempted to great her.

"Hello, my name is –" she interrupted me. "Bella. Yah I already know," her high-pitched girly voice was clouded with disdain and her pretty butterscotch eyes burned with hatred.

What had I done to her?

I tried being nice to her again. "What is your name?' I asked politely.

"As if I'd tell you," she spat. "It doesn't matter anyways, because you're leaving."

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. I was completely shocked. I had done nothing wrong to her, yet here she was treating me like dirt. She was so rude and it pissed me off.

"Excuse me," I all but growled at her. "I don't know who you think you are, but I haven't done anything to you. So why are you acting like such a bitch?" I was actually a little shocked with my outburst and I could tell she was taken aback too.

In a blink of an eye Alice was beside me and Jasper was just one step behind her. There was that damn protective step again, and for some reason that just made me even madder.

She started shouting at me, but I didn't hear a word she said. I was too busy trying to control the sudden, uncontrollable urge to for bloodlust. I wanted to rip her apart piece by piece and it didn't help that I knew I was stronger than her. In fact, it made it worse.

The feeling was consuming. My sight zeroed in on just her and everything else went black.

The power behind my anger was growing and I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to control it.

A couple words seeped through my concentration.

She was still yelling, her high-pitched voice was almost earsplitting. "My name is Irina, and your fucking werewolf pets killed my mate."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review :D They keep me happy and will motivate me to write more. But like I said before, I pretty much only write the story at work because my job is hella cool like that...so I wont be able to update ober often...probably the same about of time...maybe even sooner then before. There is nothing else to do at work lol.**

**Soooo review. Now. Please :D**

**Until next time**

**Black Widow**


	8. Uh Oh

**I apologize ahead of time for the very short length. Its not a very interesting chapter, but its important. Please bare with me. College is _very_ taxing and im finding I have very little free time. Sorry again and enjoy. Review too! That might make me wanna not do my hw and work on this instead :D**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I froze. The unyielding anger dissipated as swiftly as it had appeared.

My werewolves killed her mate?

Suddenly I was bombarded with human memories. I was in our clearing. The sea of grass undulated with the wind and the sparse clouds lazily drifted across the open sky. I was I mess. My skin was pale and stretched taunt across my face. I was frightened.

A few yards across from me was Laurant. He bit me and was going to kill me. Before he could finish me off, a group of _huge_ wolves came out of the woods and chased him away.

Werewolves?

Suddenly I was dizzy. They existed too? What other human myth's were real? Where there witches and shape shifters too?

"Irina." I said quietly, my voice shook with emotion, "Im sorry about your mate, but I don't know what happened to him."

In an even quieter voice I added, "and he is the one who killed me." Everyone sobered up immediately. No one, besides Irina, was angry anymore.

The fight had left me and in its place there was a huge gaping hole. Only when I voiced it out loud did I realize how sad I really was. The only reason I had wanted to be turned was to be with _him_ and he didn't want that. Now that I am a vampire, he isn't here.

The whole situation is just depressing.

"Bella," Jaspers calming voice rang out softly. "What happened?"

I just stood there looking at each face in turn. The beautiful faces before me gazed at me curiously.

With a small sigh I sat on the cold, hard floor. I might as well get comfortable.

Alice and Jasper sat across from me without a second thought. Tanya's family exchanged hesitant looks before they too sat down.

It seemed like hours passed while I told them what had happened. I started from the beginning – right after they left. When I got to the part about the wolves, I vaguely remember hearing Irina growl. On and on I talked. I told them every up until the part when I ran into Alice.

An eerily quiet room greeted me when my voice's echo subsided.

I looked at Jasper and Alice. Jaspers face was blank, but his eyes gave him away. Their topaz depths swirled with confusion and apprehension. Alice looked dazed, her small hand cupped her chin and she stared at me, not seeing.

I'd seen that look before. She was lost in the future.

That scared me. As strange as it was it had never scared me before, but now it did.

As I watched, her blank face turned into a frown. All of a sudden she gasped and was back in reality. She turned her whole body away from me towards Jasper.

"Jasper," she asked, her voice uncertain and quivering. "Can you use your powers on Bella?" She seemed really concerned and the silent conversation between the two didn't help with my nerves.

I didn't even know why I was in anxiety. There was no reason for it. None, at all.

"Eleazar?" Jasper asked the other male, a question in his voice.

The vampire shook his head no and Jaspers intake of breath echoed off the white walls.

What the hell was going on? I could feel the anger trying to sneak its way back into my mind. Why was no one bothering to tell me whatever it was they were so worried about?

"Katie, touch Bella." Jasper demanded. Deliberately Katie stood, her purple dress going limp, and started walking to me. Her eyes were bright; a subtle warning flickered in their topaz depths.

She stood next to me, a hands stretch away, and wearily placed her hand on my arm.

Nothing happened.

What was supposed to happen? She had a look of total concentration on her face and Jasper looked stricken.

Slowly she backed away, breathing hard. Katie turned to Jasper and shook her head, her black hair swayed with the movement.

"Hmm," Jasper mumbled under his breath.

Finally my temper won.

I walked right up to Jasper and looked him straight in the eyes "What the _hell_ is going on," I said, louder than necessary.

Jasper put both of his hands on my shoulders and sighed.

"Your power Bella," he said carefully. "We aren't sure what it is and until then we have to..." He paused, looking for the right word, "be wary and figure it out."

I was confused. "Jasper, what are you talking about?"

He grimaced and looked at me hopefully. He didn't want to have to say it out loud, but I needed to hear it.

When I continued to look at him expectantly, he sighed in defeat and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You have a power Bella. Eleazar has the ability to detect others gifts, but yours eludes him. Alice can't see you and I can't feel you. Just now Katie tried to use her power on you and it didn't work. We don't know what your power is and until we do we have to experiment on you. A new born vampire with unknown gifts is very dangerous. And I can tell you it's not going to be pleasant, so please forgive us ahead of time."

I looked around, Alice looked miserable and Irina was smug, a smirk plastered on her pretty face.

Uh oh, I realized. This is very, very bad.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Sorry again for the length. I hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Review please!!**

**Black Widow**


	9. Inferno

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I wrote and finished this at work so I was a tad bit hurried, but I felt it was about damn time I uploaded :D Thank the Twilight movie, which I saw, it is what gave me the inspiration to pick this story up again.**

**I Just wanted to clear a few things up. Ive had a bunch of complaints as to why Bella was able to pee, prune and cry. I will tell you know that everything my over imaginative hands type is written for a reason, which will be revealed in later chapters. **

**Also, Edward isnt coming into the story anytime soon. So just sit back, relax and stop getting your panties in a twist.**

**Disclaimer - Obviously I dont own anything and if I tried to steal it I would probably get killed by the angry mob of teen girls *shudder* It was sooo scary trying to get into the damn movie! It wa like a stampede of elephants in heat! Scarriest shit ever!**

**Enjoy!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The days dragged by agonizingly slow. It was a full week before anyone even talked about the experiments. Two more weeks went by before anything was planned, and three more days passed before anything was done.

The wait was horrendous. I didn't know what to expect and Alice refused point blank to talk about it, no matter how much I pleaded.

Finally they started. At first they were just simple tests – like seeing if I could move things with my mind, or control people, but then they started getting harder and more complicated. Soon they were borderline painful.

The months flew by in a blur of memories – some agonizing, some sad, some happy. Soon the seasons changed and though the snow never melted, the trees grew vibrant and the sun shone through the clouds.

Yet, after everything I had been put through, they still didn't know why my power was. By then I was convinced I didn't even have one. That the reason no one could harm me, or get inside my head was because there was something wrong with me – I was the freak of the vampire world.

Everyone tried their best to reassure me. They were careful not to talk about anything until I was out of earshot and eyesight, and even then they whispered. Jasper was worried, he tried not to show it, but I could tell. Alice was Alice – sweet, bubbly Alice, but even she was worried.

Irina loved it. She never passed up the chance to torment me about my "problem". I would hear her sing from her room on the third floor. She was always humming a song she created, one that irritated me to no end. It had to do with my predicament and about how I was the first and only defected vampire.

My strange violet eyes didn't help matters either. They were abnormal, even I knew that, but I liked them. They were different. I had always been different as a human, why did I think that it would change when I was dead?

One day the experiments were exceptionally bad. Jasper had come up with a new theory: maybe pain would trigger my "dormant" power.

"It's going to be fine Bella, it's nothing you can't handle," Jasper said, trying to persuade me.

I was far from convinced. Being put on fire didn't sound appealing what-so-ever. I was so nervous that I almost felt nauseous. Little bolts of energy were shooting through my system, sending intense warnings to my brain.

Every inch of my body was screaming _No! _And when I surprised myself by agreeing, the feeling only intensified.

A grateful smile spread across Jasper's face and I heard Alice sigh behind me. Eleazer grabbed matches and a bottle of something off of the counter and we all went outside.

Alaska was beautiful in the spring. The trees were no longer skeletons, but covered in lush, green leaves and lone flowers protruded from the snow covered ground. Birds flew in lazy circles in the bright blue sky and voiced their opinions to the heavens. The air was frigid; an ice cold wind blew in steadily from the North. Everything was so wonderful. It filled me with wonder.

My frantic brain calmed at the sight of the beauty before me. Peace filled my chest and I was no longer scared.

That is until we stopped and Eleazer dumped the contents of the bottle over my head. The stench stung my nose and filled me with dread. He had covered me in oil. My eyes widened in fear as I watched them step away. Alice looked miserable and Jasper looked like he was in great pain.

I heard a chuckle from somewhere behind me and when I turned around I saw Irina's retreating back.

Great, even my enemy didn't want to stick around and watch.

"Im so sorry Bella, but this is necessary," Eleazer apologized, as he lit the match and threw it in the air.

It was as if time has slowed down. I saw the match spin through the air, the flames licking at the end of the stick. I heard Alice whimper and saw her bury her head in Japser's jacket. Carmon clung to Eleazer's arm, squeezing so tight that her knuckles were white. Tanya and Katie were holding hands.

Finally the burning match landed on my arm. I watched, amazed, as the fire raced up my arm and engulfed my whole body. Suddenly everything was back to normal speed.

I screamed.

My whole body was in excruciating pain. I saw my clothes burn off my body. I felt my hair turn to ash. My throat was raw from the sounds I was making.

I couldn't take it anymore and I didn't the only thing I could think of.

Stop. Drop and roll.

Growing up, I had always thought those fire drills were stupid and unnecessary. Now I'm thankful they made us practice is over and over again in grade school.

The freezing, wet snow put out the inferno almost immediately. I couldn't tell the difference though, because I was still in immense pain. Blood from the deer I had eaten hours before stained the ground, turning the snow a grotesque red.

I lay there in the cold snow and I could hear everything around me. The nearby birds had fled, but I heard other chirps from miles away. The swishing sound the trees made as the swayed in the wind. The rapid beating of a rabbit heart sang out to me, the blood running freely through its veins. I heard Jasper's labored breathing and Alice's dry sobs.

I was in shock. The only coherent thing running through my mind was that my _friends_ did this to me.

The people who I loved had lit me on fire and cause me excruciating pain. It wasn't necessary because it didn't work. They didn't know if it would work either, yet they still took the chance.

It was just _fucked._

I had to get out. I had to get out now. Somehow I stood up, my body had gone numb already, and in a burst of unbelievable adrenalin I took off.

I was running so fast, the fastest yet, I was almost flying. I heard them shouting after me, but I was too far ahead. The mind-numbing cold air soothed my scorched skin and kept the pain at bay.

I was on autopilot; my mind was deep inside myself. I had no clue where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from the people who did this to me. _Now._

No questions asked. No pausing to think of the consequences. No feelings.

Just doing.

After an unknown amount of time I slowed down. My skin prickled painfully and I could feel the fibers trying to knit themselves back together. Something was wrong though, they couldn't do what was being demanded of them. They needed something to boost their strength. Something I didn't have.

Suddenly the thurst came over me so powerfully that I doubled over, clutching at my stomach.

A burning sensation spread through my body. My throat was constricting and it felt as if I was being suffocated.

My senses picked up something in the distance. Blinded by pain and driven by need I stumbled through the woods to the source of the light.

As I got closer, the feeling only intensified.

Finally I was able to distinguish the things I was feeling. Two rapidly beating hearts pulsated through the dense trees and vibrated through my burned body. I could hear the blood rushing through their veins, calling out to me; my own personal siren's song, my own drug. I could smell perspiration, burning wood and a scent I didn't recognize. It was musty, sweet and went straight to my head. My throat constricted painfully and a growl escaped my charred lips.

I walked silently into a small clearing. A blue tent was set up to the side and a fireplace sat in front of it. Its flames licked lazily at the black logs in the pit. My stomach knotted painfully and I took a quick step back. There was a small white cooler and a couple empty beer cans laying around.

A sudden gasp and a moan rang out and my head snapped in the direction of the small, blue tent. Now that I was listening, I could hear pants and gasps. The musty scent intensified and the grunts got louder. My throat lurched and I lost any self-control I had left. A misty fog enveloped everything in my mind. I couldnt sense anything other then the blood. It was like my humanity had completely dissapeared.

My deep subconscious, the only part that was still thinking straight, screamed for me to stop. That there were humans in there and I didn't want to hurt them. The rest of my mind and body didn't care. I needed blood, not vial animal blood, but the real thing.

_Human _blood.

I swiped at the tent and it fell to pieces. Inside was a male and female coupling. The females' screams shattered the quiet of the clearing. I could smell the fear rolling off of them in waves; it was intoxicating.

With an inhuman growl I ripped the woman off the man and brought her close to me. Sweaty skin to charred skin.

She screamed again and it only excited me more. I could feel her heart beat against my breast and the blood speeding through her system. I grinned and sank my blunt teeth through her jugular. She screamed again, convulsed once and went limp.

The blood filled my mouth and I gulped it down greedily. The fear and adrenalin in the coppery fluid tasted like the sweetest candy. The blood flow eased and then stopped all together. Angry and still hungry I tossed her aside like a rag doll and lunged at the male.

He shrieked and tried to escape, but I had my teeth in his neck before he could even move. His blood tasted different, heavier. I drank and drank until the blood stopped.

I dropped his lifeless body and smiled, finally sated. I looked at the damage I had caused. The tent was ripped to shreds, the fire was out - I have no clue how that happened - and there was blood everywhere.

The cloudy haz that had onscured my humanity dissapeared and with a clear mind I looked around the clearing and froze.

What had I _done?_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Hope you liked it, I understand the ending is a little....strange. :D But what can I say *shrug* I just listen to the hands, they are the ones who do all the thinking. Reviews would be awsomely appreciated :D  
**


	10. So Very Sorry

Hello all. I know A/N chapters are not appreciated (or allowed), but I felt you reader's diserved some sort of explanation. First off, I am sorry that I havn't updated in a long time. While I can't lie and say that it's because i've been way too busy (which wouldnt actually be a lie), it's also because I have basically lost all interest in this story. Actually, I have lost an interest in Twilight all togather. When I first started reading them back when they came out, I thought they were really good books (I was also quite a bit younger then), but now that I am older I realize that they really arn't. When I say that it isn't ment to hurt anyone's feelings, it is just my personal oppinion. I could go on and on about it too, but because this is a Twilight fic the people who read it obviously like Twilight, I wont. I would really appreciate it if no one PM's me trying to start a debat/argument over the Twilight Saga. I've had enough of that to last me two lifetime's. Dont get me wrong, Twilight was good at one point, but not anymore. Not since it got way too over-populated. Seeing it everywhere (on shirts, calenders, posters, cups, and god knows everywhere else) has made me really not like it anymore. Which is why I wont be continuing with this story. Maby one day, if I ever read the books again, I will decide to write more chapters. But for now, its over. I'm very sorry to those who liked it, I know how lame it is when a story is discontinued.

Continue to read! For it is the best treat the world has to offer.

Peace,

Mirukarumi.


End file.
